


A Small Favor

by White_Albatross



Category: Homestuck
Genre: G/T, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Albatross/pseuds/White_Albatross
Summary: Sequel to Curiosity. This time it's Eridan's turn to get shrunk. Contains soft, non-lethal vore.





	1. Only Fair

A door slowly creaked open, illuminating the dark room. As it opened more, the light fell upon a strange device...

Sollux flipped on the light switch and walked in, Eridan closely following him.

“Tho you thaiid you wanted to uthe thiith thiing agaiin?” He asked. Eridan nodded, oddly quiet. “What do you want two do wiith iit?”

Eridan looked from Sollux to the machine then back again. “I guess...I wwas kinda thinkin earlier and...I feel like it wwould only be fair if I...got to knoww wwhat it feels like, the other wway around, y’knoww?”

“Tho...you wanna thriink thiith tiime?”

Eridan hesitated, but nodded. “Y-yeah...”

Sollux grinned. “Hey iit’th real eathy don’t worry about iit.”

Eridan nodded again, though he still felt awfully worried despite being reassured.

He wandered over in front of the device, looking it over. Sollux joined him and hit a switch, making the machine hum to life. “Thee? Jutht gotta fliip thiith one here...” he said, doing so. “...And now iit’th on thriink!” He looked over at Eridan. “Ready?”

“No. But I don’t think I’ll evver be...” he muttered.

“That’th okay. Iit’ll only take a thecond.”  
Sollux replied as he hit a button and ran to the back of the room.

The device made a strange noise, and soon there was a bright flash of light. A beam of energy of some sort fired out and hit Eridan square in the chest. Next thing he knew he was laying on his back on the table.

He stood up, feeling a bit off-balance as the room moved with him differently than usual. Looking down at the ground below the table’s edge made him feel queasy, so he looked up instead to find Sollux waving at him from across the room.

“Feelth really weiird doethn’t iit?” He laughed, walking up to him. Eridan lost his balance as he watched Sollux, his knees suddenly giving out. “Hmm? Thomethiing wrong?”

“J-just...a bit...terrifyin...” Eridan stuttered.

Sollux chuckled and scooped him up in both hands. “No need to be terriifiied dude iit’th jutht me.”

“Y-yeah but...you’re...” he paused, trying to think of the right words. “...Intimidatin. Wwhen you’re this huge compared to me I mean...”

“That’th kiinda what iit’th liike yeah.” Sollux replied. He paused as well to let Eridan get his bearings and stand up. “Tho...diid you want two try iit?”

Eridan swallowed hard. He was already scared enough without the thought of being eaten. Still, he had promised himself that he would try it, to make sure he knew what it was like.

Sollux frowned, feeling a bit concerned when Eridan doesn’t reply. “You know you don’t HAVE to do thiith, riight? We can thtop riight here and get you back two normal iif you’re not comfortable wiith thiith...”

“N-no!” Eridan shook his head quickly. “I said I’d try it. Not goin back on that noww...”

“Okay...” Sollux nodded. “You go at your own pace okay?”

“Okay...”

Carefully, and slowly, Sollux brought Eridan closer to his mouth. He revealed his sharp incisors but left enough room for him to climb in without needing to worry about them.

Eridan made his way to the edge of Sollux’s hands and grabbed onto one of his teeth, carefully climbing between a set and stepping onto his tongue, where he lost his balance again and fell flat onto the muscle.

“You okay dude?” Sollux laughed.

“Y-yeah...” Eridan replied, propping himself back up. Looking down at the opening of the throat sent shivers down his back, so he turned around to face the other way. “So uh...howw do I taste...?” He asked.

“Um...really good, actually.” Sollux said, moving his tongue around slightly. “Liike really good theafood, wiith a biit of a biite to iit.”

Eridan clung to the tongue as it moved around. “R-really? You like seafood...?”

“Yeah, gueth II never bothered two mentiion iit.” Sollux said, enjoying the flavor he was experiencing.

Eridan slid a bit down the tongue. He happened to glance over his shoulder and saw the opening to the throat again. Somehow this triggered a sudden rush of adrenaline, and Eridan found himself panting and shaking while he desperately grabbed hold of the tongue.

“U-uh...Sol...?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“I...I don’t like this...” he panted.

Sollux flattened his tongue. “Okay dude, we can thtop here iif you want!” He said quickly. He started leaning down to roll Eridan out of his mouth.

“W-wwait!” Eridan suddenly called. “I...I just need to catch my breath...sorry...”

“Don’t worry about iit man.” Sollux said as he lifted his head back. “Beiing thwallowed iith a pretty thcary thiing.”

“Y-yeah...” Eridan said, taking deep breaths. He wondered how everyone else was so calm when he was doing this to them.

“Okay, I think I’m good noww, go ahead...” he said after a moment.

“You thure?”

“Yeah, let’s get it ovver wwith...”

“Okay...”

Sollux tilted his head back more and took a gulp. Throat muscles pushed Eridan down and he slid neatly into the stomach. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the soft tissue.

He stood up, slightly wobbly from the soft ground, and touched one of the walls. The liquid coating them made his hand tingle a bit.

“Wwell this ain’t so bad I guess...” he muttered to himself.

“You doiing okay iin there?” Sollux asked, looking down at his abdomen.

“Yeah, perfectly fine!” Eridan said as he sat down against the wall, feeling Sollux breathe in and out. “Wwoww, you wwere right, this is...kinda nice and relaxin...” he grinned.

“Yeah iit iith riight? II don’t know what iit iith but iit’th jutht really cozy.”

“Mmhmm...” Eridan sat there for a while in silence, feeling the tenseness from earlier dissipate. That reminded him of something...

He turned around to face the wall and placed both hands on it. He began to rub the muscles gently in the way that Feferi had done to him before.

“W-woah, what are you doiing?” Sollux asked, sounding surprised.

“Just somethin Fef did that I thought I’d try.” Eridan replied. “Howw’s it feel?”

“Wow that’th...really good...” Sollux said as he melted against the wall to the floor. “Hey, could you try down and two the left a biit?”

“You mean like this?” Eridan asked as he followed the directions.

Sollux gave a shiver of pleasure. “Y-yeah, riight there! Perfect thpot...!” he said, stroking his stomach. He was in absolute bliss. “Pleath don’t ever thtop...”

“Gonna havve to evventually Sol.” Eridan laughed as he continued his massage.

“Man no wonder you liiked thiith. There’th thomethiing really thatiithfyiing iin eatiing you. Liike a niice warm feeliing.” Sollux said as he started relaxing further.

“Satisfyin is a good wword for this kinda thing.” Eridan said. He could see the appeal to both sides now, although he much preferred being the predator rather than the prey. Still, it wasn’t awful like he had dreaded. A bit scary, yes, but he trusted Sollux.

After a few minutes his hands were starting to hurt, mostly from the liquid, so he decided to stop.

“Aw man are we done already?” Sollux groaned. He had almost fallen asleep.

“I think so Sol.” Eridan stopped. “Oh wwait, one more thing...”

“What?” Sollux asked.

“Remember wwhen you punched me from the inside?”

“Come on man II thaid II wath thorry!” Sollux replied quickly.

“Yeah but you should knoww howw that feels. Only fair!”

Sollux sighed. “Alriight fiine. Only faiir...”

Eridan gave the wall he had just been rubbing a punch.

“OW! Damn that diid hurt...” Sollux mumbled. He quickly got over it though. “Tho NOW are you ready two get out?”

“Yes please.” Eridan said. No sooner had he said so when the walls began to tighten, lifting him upwards. Soon he was back up at the mouth where he fell out into Sollux’s hands. “Glad that’s ovver wwith...” he said as he wiped off the saliva.

“Iit wath kiinda niice though riight?” Sollux grinned as he placed Eridan back on the table.

“Yeah, in some wways more than others.”

Sollux went over to the device and flipped a switch again. “Alriight, thiith thould be good two go.” He pressed the button to start and ran to the back of the room again.

The flash and beam went off, and when the light faded Eridan stood by the table back to normal.

Sollux went and turned off the machine. “Well that wath a fun experiience.” He laughed.

“Wwhich one did you like better?” Eridan asked, curious.

“Hmm...” Sollux thought for a minute. “Hard quethtiion. That mathage wath REALLY niice but II altho liike jutht hangiing out inthide you.” He chuckled.

“Wwell wwe can do that again sometime soon. All this shrinkin kinda messed wwith my head though. I need a break...”

“Thame here.” Sollux said.

They left the room and went down the hallway. As they turned the corner though, they bumped into Tavros and Gamzee.

“Oh, hey guyth.” Sollux said.

“Sup?” Gamzee replied. He looked over at Tavros. “C’mon bro you got this motherfucker.”

“Hmm?” Eridan looked at Tavros. He seemed really nervous about something. He fidgeted with his hands for a bit before he looked back up at Eridan. “I uhh...I have...a favor to ask you...uhh...if you don’t mind...” he said quietly.

“Yeah sure, wwhat’s up?” Eridan asked.

Tavros hesitated, looking back at Gamzee. He received a reassuring pat on the back before taking a deep breath.

“Could you eat me?”


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what anyone had in mind.

Eridan and Sollux glanced at each other.

“Did...did I hear that right?” Eridan asked. Tavros nodded in return. “Y-yeah...”

“You WWANT me to eat you?”

“Yeah...”

Eridan took a moment to fully understand the situation. He never thought he’d ever hear someone asking him to eat them before.

“Um...if you don’t mind me askin...wwhy?” He asked.

Tavros looked at the ground. “W-well...I was...uhhh...I was thinking about what Vriska said, about it uhh...being a test of courage and uhh...all that...”

“Dude forget about Vriithka the’th jutht tryiing two get two you.” Sollux said, crossing his arms.

“I know, but uhhh...I think that she was right. I need to be uh...braver. So, I thought I would try it...” Tavros replied.

“Think you could help a bro out?” Gamzee asked.

Eridan looked at Tavros. It probably wouldn’t hurt, and he was so willing to try it. He couldn’t say no when he was actually trying to be brave.

“Alright, wwe can try it.” He shrugged.

“Really?? Thank you!” Tavros said, brightening up.

“II’ll thow you the ropeth iif you want.” Sollux said. “Tho you’re not jutht goiing iin bliind.”

“If he needs help, he’s not being very brave now is he?” Came a familiar voice. Vriska was leaning against the wall, tossing her dice in her hand with a smug smile. She seemed to have been overhearing everything.

Tavros cowered somewhat behind Gamzee, though he stepped out a few seconds later.

“What do you want Vriithka?” Sollux asked with a frown.

“Oh please, you don’t need to get so defensive.” Vriska grinned. “I’m just trying to help Tavros be as brave as he can be!”

That was unlikely the case, but none of the others objected.

“I think she’s uhhh...right, though. I’ll go in alone.” Tavros spoke up. Vriska nodded approvingly. “Shall we get started then?” She said, heading towards the room with the device.

After everyone was in the room, Sollux went up to the machine and flipped the switch yo turn it back on. “Alriight TV you’re up.” He said. Tavros nodded and stepped closer to get in range.

As the machine was set and Sollux ran back to the group, Vriska looked over at Eridan.

“Bet you never thought you’d have someone requesting you to eat them eh? HA!” She slapped him on the back. It wasn’t a hard slap, but Eridan wasn’t expecting it and it was enough to make him fall forwards right as the bright light of the device lit up the room.

Soon the light cleared, and Tavros found himself on the table, shrunken.

“ED you’re up now-“ Sollux started, but turned around to not find Eridan beside him.

“...Ampora?” Vriska asked, looking at a blank area as well. It wasn’t until they looked down that they saw him lying on the ground, also shrunken.

“What’d you do that for??” Vriska asked as Sollux went to pick him up.

“You’re the one wwho pushed me!” Eridan growled as he adjusted his glasses.

“Not on purpose! It was just a little tap!” Vriska huffed, crossing her arms.

“Okay how about we pauthe for a thec...” Sollux said before Eridan could retort, setting him down on the table by Tavros.

He went back over to the machine only to have it start pouring out smoke. “Oh fuck! GZ help me out over here!” He called as he turned it off. Gamzee went over to help while Vriska went over to the two tiny trolls.

“So how’s it feel to only be a few inches high?” She grinned. Eridan rolled his eyes. “It fuckin sucks. There are you happy noww?” He hissed.

“My, someone’s defensive!” Vriska laughed, going in to poke him. She quickly retreated her finger when he lunged at it to bite it, clicking her tongue. “Temper, temper!” She scolded.

“You uhh...you think they’ll be able to fix the machine?” Tavros asked nervously, looking over at Sollux and Gamzee work.

“If they can’t you’ll be stuck like this forever!” Vriska teased. Tavros didn’t look so good following this answer.

“Guess you won’t be doing your bravery test.” She said as well. But then she paused for a moment, and an evil grin took over her face. “Actually, you probably still could. Ampora might not be able to, but I can!”

“Y-you mean...?” Tavros stuttered, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“I could eat you instead!”

“Yeah like anyone wwould agree to THAT.” Eridan said as Tavros nervously glanced around the room. Sollux and Gamzee were still busy.

“Oh come on, it’s hardly any different from YOU eating him. In fact, it’d probably be an even better test of bravery!” Vriska insisted. She scooped up Tavros in one hand. “Come on Nitram, show me what you got!”

Tavros hesitated in her hand. Eridan wondered if he should let the others know, since it seemed like a bad idea to let Vriska have her way with a very helpless Tavros. But then the tiny troll stood up in her hand, taking a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll...I’ll do it...!”

“Now that’s more like it! Go on and prove yourself!” Vriska grinned, bringing Tavros closer to her mouth. Even from back on the table Eridan could see her fangs glisten dangerously. This was definitely not something he would personally want to do, despite having just done it with Sollux a few minutes ago. Vriska seemed a lot more...unpredictable.

Tavros cautiously approached her mouth, stepping gingerly over the sharp teeth. She closed her mouth once he was situated on her tongue.

“Not bad, you taste kinda good too. A bit dry though.” She laughed. “Can you make it all the way though?”

Eridan couldn’t hear what Tavros said, but a few seconds later Vriska took a swallow, scrunching her face as she had a hard time getting him down with those huge horns of his.

“Well I’m impressed Tavros, you actually did something brave for once!” Vriska said, looking down at her abdomen.

Then she looked back at Eridan. “What about you Ampora?”

Eridan froze. He hadn’t thought about it before but watching someone else get eaten was incredibly disturbing and nerve-wracking. Of course, he knew Tavros was alright, but the imagery was still a bit haunting. He sure wasn’t ready to follow him.

“Wwhat about me?” He asked, folding his arms.

Vriska tapped her chin. “You know, I never got you back for eating me before, I think it’s your turn now! It’s only fair!”

“Wwhat?? No wway am I gonna let you eat me!” Eridan growled. But then he hesitated. It WAS only fair, that was what he had told himself before with Sollux. It probably was only fair to let Vriska do the same to him, although he didn’t like the idea at all.

Vriska grabbed him. He debated about biting her hand as he struggled but took too long to decide. Next thing he knew he was sailing past her teeth and onto her tongue, which she immediately lifted to bring him rolling down her throat.

“Hey, you’re not too bad either!” She mused as he hit the bottom of her stomach, almost landing on top of Tavros.

“Oh uhhh...hi there...” Tavros said quietly.

“Yeah, hi.” Eridan said curtly before marching over to the stomach wall. “Wwell if it’s a fair game you wwant, then it’s only fair that you see howw this feels!” He said before kicking at the wall.

“OW! You know I can keep you in there longer because of that!” She warned.

“Hmph.” Eridan snorted as he walked back over to sulk.

“Uhh...s-sorry, this is kinda uhh...my fault...” Tavros stuttered.

Eridan looked over at him. “Wwhat are you talkin about?”

“W-well I mean, I’m the one who uhh...who wanted to uh...be brave and all of that...”

“Nah, don’t wworry about it.” Eridan said with a hand wave, leaning against the slimy wall. “It’s not like this is the wworst thing to evver happen to me.”

Tavros smiled a little. “Yeah, that’s true. It’s uhh...it’s actually kinda nice...”

“Don’t let Vvris knoww that though.”

Tavros laughed. “Haha, yeah...”

They sat there for a minute or so. Vriska was saying something but neither of them really paid attention to what it was.

“Howw come you’re wwantin to be so bravve all of a sudden?” Eridan asked, breaking the silence. Tavros scratched the back of his head.

“Uh...I’m not really all that sure myself...” he muttered. “Just kinda uh...hit me all of a sudden...that I could do something brave, you know?”

“Huh. Wwell for wwhat it’s wworth, lettin someone swwalloww you has to be up there on the bravve scale.” Eridan said.

“...You think so? You seem uh...really calm, about all of this...” Tavros said.

Eridan shrugged. “Wwe could get her to vvomit or somethin if wwe really wwere in danger, but I don’t feel like wwe are.”

“Oh...”

“...Not that it’s not terrifyin, cuz it is, it’s just that panickin about it wwon’t do any good right?”

“Y-yeah, that’s true...”

Eridan nodded to himself. He wouldn’t admit it but he was also pretty impressed with Tavros, especially now that he knew what it was like to actually be eaten.

Suddenly the walls started to tighten, slowly pushing the two upwards. “Looks like wwe’re leavvin.” Eridan said to a slightly panicky Tavros. “O-oh, really?” He asked, calming down.

A few seconds later and both of them were heaved out onto the floor. “There, see? They’re perfectly fine!” Vriska said, kneeling down and coughing a bit. She must have been arguing with Sollux and Gamzee.

“Good, otherwiithe we would’ve had a problem.” Sollux said, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. Gamzee went over and picked up the two, setting them down on the table. “You sure you motherfuckers are alright?” He asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” Tavros said with a grin. Eridan just nodded.

“We’ve got the thtupiid machiine fiixed tho hopefully iit’ll be workiing now.” Sollux said as he flipped a switch and stood back.

The room was illuminated with a bright light yet again. When it faded, Tavros and Eridan were back to normal size.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Vriska grinned. “You didn’t even get hurt at all!”

“Yeah, I guess, it wasn’t after all...” Tavros said.

“And noww wwe’re evven.” Eridan said as he hopped off the table. Vriska nodded. “Yep! I’m with Vantas. I don’t plan on being small or getting eaten again.”

Tavros stayed on the table. “Hey uh...Sollux?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you uhh...about the machine? And how it works and stuff?”

Sollux nodded. “Yeah thure.” He took Tavros over to the device and pointed out the switches. He waited until Vriska left the room before asking. “You wanna try iit agaiin thometiime?” He said with a grin.

Tavros blushed. “Uhhh...m-maybe...”

Sollux just laughed. “Well thtay thafe and have fun wiith iit then.” He left the room with a wave, Eridan following behind him.

“I think I’m done wwith all these shrinkin shenanigans for a wwhile...” Eridan muttered as he closed the door.

Sollux looked disappointed. “Aw, too bad...”

“Wwell it’s not for forevver...” Eridan corrected.

“Tho...maybe thometiime?” Sollux asked hopefully.

“Yeah sure, sometime.”


End file.
